


Pretty Girl

by banrionsi



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Island: The Game Season 3, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: After the Day 6 recoupling you show Yasmin how pleased you are she chose you;)This is for all my ladies out there who like to top!!
Relationships: Yasmin/Main Character, Yasmin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment and lmk if you enjoy this x

Even from the opposite end of the room, the tendrils of Camilos simmering anger reach across and send a shiver through you. After his fight with Yasmin he shoved a pillow over his head and went straight to bed without saying a single word to anyone. Genevieve had sent you a grimace from her neighbouring bed and stretched her arm across and over Yasmin to touch your shoulder and whisper a sympathetic "He'll get over it love".

The lights turn off and the room echoes with the hushed mutters of a dozen goodnight wishes. Beside you, Yasmin shifts onto her side and gazes at you from under her eyelashes. You notice her nibble on her lip and it feels like an eternity before you can tear your eyes away from the way she flicks her tongue over the plush tissue to soothe it. She breathes in a little deeper and brushes her legs against yours before starting to whisper to you. 

  
"Listen, I just wanted to ask you how you're feeling about the recoupling", she breaks eye contact and lightly clears her throat. "I know you and Camilo were going well and clearly had some chemistry but I really like you and I'd like a chance to try us out. I suppose I just sort of want to know if you'd be open to that?"  


Yasmins cheeks are flushed a little darker and again, she catches her lip between her teeth as she stares at your hand lying on the sheet between you. You ponder what shes asking for a few seconds and then shuffle closer to her warmth, inching your hand closer to hers. When you begin to answer, her gaze flickers back up to hold yours. At the corner of her eye, you catch the faintest smudge of blue that valiantly escaped her micellar-soaked flannel.

  


"I have had a good time with Camilo and yes, we do have chemistry but...", you shrug as best you can while lying on your side, "I dont really think we're compatible to be honest. So far I've really enjoyed my time with you Yasmin and", you breathe out slowly and lightly touch her pinky with yours, "I think you're gorgeous, and sweet, and I'd like to see where this goes too"

  


Her mouth curves into a soft smile and she lets out a quiet breathy laugh of relief, a glimmer in her eyes that wasn't there before. While she talks, her hand creeps over yours and gently she slots your fingers together. "I'm glad to hear that", she bites her lip again and before your mind catches up with your body you're reaching forward to gently release her lip from underneath her tooth with your thumb.

  


Her breath stills in her throat and you watch her throat work as she swallows. Slowly, you push yourself up on your elbow and look down at her, hand still intertwined in hers. When you ask her permission for a kiss, your voice is barely audible, whispering quieter than the soft swish of palm leaves against the room's windows. She murmurs her assent through parted lips and heavy eyelids and your heart begins to race at the thought of finally pressing your lips against hers again. You lean down and pause, her minty breath washing lightly over your mouth. You pull your hand from hers and glide up her neck, against the sharp expanse of her jaw, to settle against her cheek. When you finally give in and slant your mouth against hers, she winds her hand into your hair to hold you to her. You glide your tongue against hers and she gives a quiet groan deep in her throat, a tiny noise that ignites something primal inside you. You lean more of your body over her, moving to rest your weight on both your arms either side of her head.

  


As you catch her lip between your teeth and suck, Yasmin grabs the sheets over your back and tugs them up over your head, enshrouding you both in your own private bubble. Your kisses become more frenzied and her hands greedily roam your body before stopping on the hem of your nightshirt. She pulls away from your kiss to nudge her forehead against yours and ask if you want to go further. You answer her by tugging off your shirt yourself and reaching around to unclasp her bra.

  


You make your way down her body, laving kisses on her neck and sucking bruises into her collarbone. You give extra attention to the spot beneath her jaw when she tightens her fingers in your hair and whines softly. She feels your smirk against the sensitive skin and lightly smacks your shoulder with a giggle. You kiss her neck again in apology before ducking your head down to catch her dusky nipple in your mouth.

  


Yasmin lets out a soft squeak of surprise and arches her back as you roll her other nipple between your fingers and suck sharply at the one currently occupying your attention. You blow cold air onto the spitsoaked peak and then soothe it with a stroke of your tongue before switching your mouth to her other breast. She grinds her core, the damp cloth of her thong, against your thigh and you bite back a moan at how wet she is. A soft whimper rolls off her tongue and she tugs at your hair to tilt your head up to meet her gaze. She looks down at you through heavy lids over blown pupils, and swipes her pink tongue over her swollen lips ravaged by your kisses.

  


"Please", she breathes out, "please touch me" and she grinds down on you again, chest rising and falling.  


You wink at her and nip at her breast, before sliding down the bed to rest your head against her thigh, centimeters from her core. This close you can smell her wetness and the heady scent makes you groan and lean in to swipe your tongue over the soaked cloth covering her pussy. You reach around and hook your fingers around the edges of her panties, tugging them down her legs as she raises her hips to help speed things up. You slide your hands sensually up the inside of Yasmins legs and gently press her thighs apart, hooking her left leg over your shoulder where you suck bruises into the soft flesh of her thigh and slowly work your way inwards to her dripping core. You can't see much in the darkness underneath the covers but you can imagine how divine her pussy must look, and how her wetness would smear over her lips and glisten in better lighting.

  


Her hands stay intertwined in your hair and they tug sharply when you finally bury your face between her legs and lick a broad stripe up her core. You press into her hole to gather her sweet arousal on your tongue and then circle it around her clit before suckling it into your mouth and flicking the tip of your tongue against the sensitive nub under her hood. Her thighs clench around your head as you continue to suck her juices and lave her clit and dimly in the back of your head the thought registers that if you were to be sent home tomorrow you would go happy now you've tasted Yasmin.

  


You slide two fingers into her and crook them while you lightly brush your teeth over her hood and suck her clit back into your mouth. When she comes, her back arches and she sinks her teeth into the meat of her hand to muffle her cries while she spills over your tongue. You moan as you lick up every drop of her tangy wetness, swear you've never tasted anyone as good at her, until she presses lightly against your forehead and her thighs tremble on your shoulders.  


You clamber back up the bed, careful to be quiet, and wrap your arms around her. She rests her head on your breast and catches her breath before reaching up to press another kiss to your lips. "Wow", she lets out a breathy laugh and looks up at you fondly, lips curling up into a tired smile. Her brows furrow and she props herself up on one arm, "Do you want me to..?", she flicks her eyes down your body and then back up to meet yours. You shake your head and tuck her back into your chest, "Nah its okay, don't worry about it".

  


Yasmin looks like she wants to protest but exhaustion wins out and a yawn escapes her mouth instead of the words she intended. Her eyelids droop and cover her warm whiskey eyes and then she buries her head into the crook of your neck and shoulder, murmuring a soft thank you before allowing herself to drift off. You smooth your hand over her hair and kiss her gently on the forehead before settling more comfortably into the mattress and joining her in sleep.


End file.
